


Memoirs of a Witch

by Jynxxed



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxxed/pseuds/Jynxxed
Summary: A reflection of Brenna's life and the way Delilah has shaped it





	Memoirs of a Witch

She's 17 when her parents give her the gut wrenching news. She is to marry some fat aristocrat, all for the sake of her family to rise in the rings of the aristocracy. The wedding will be in two years, in Gristol she is told. Breanna senses that this is punishment for years of defying her parents’ wishes. She begs them to call it off, tears streaming down her cheek and voice breaking. Her mother, in an insincere tones, tells her she will come to love her husband. While her father merely scoffs and reminds her that she has no say in the matter. That night she locks herself in her room, turns away the servant that brings her dinner and cries herself to sleep.

The next day there is a party in honor of the arrangement. Her parents spare no expense on the gathering. Long tables of food and drink are set out, and guests as from as far as Tyvia arrive to celebrate her elopement. Anton Sokolov is among these guests, asked to come in order to paint the couple to be. Breanna for the most part has no opinion on Sokolov while he sketches her face but is intrigued by his apprentice. A woman who seems to be all scowls when not being addressed, and short abrasive answers when spoken to. 

Later while she serves herself a helping of roasted pig, she overhears two nobels discussing the painter's apprentice. Named Delilah, her skills rival that of Sokolov’s, her demeanor and interests were considered undesirable by many aristocrats, and so her work went largely unnoticed. 

“The girl is a witch you know,” one of the nobles had stated, voice slurred from perhaps one too many cups of wine. 

“Where on Earth did you hear such a ridiculous thing!” Her partner had countered, practically roaring with laughter. 

It was then Breanna decided the room was too stuffy for her liking and made her way outside, leaving her half eaten meal. The courtyard, for the most part is empty and she is out at ease by this fact. For the most part it is a cool night with an occasional breeze serving to only cool the air more. She takes a deep breath filling her lungs with the midsummer air and closes her eyes.

“Ah the blushing bride to be” a voice calls from behind her, startling her. She turns to address the speaker, coming face to face with the Sokolov's apprentice. 

“I.. uhm.. oh yes, the Lord Byron is a wonderful man” Breanna stammers out, still not quite sure what to make it the woman before her.

A moment of silence elapses and she feels the crushing weight of Delilah's scrutinizing gaze. She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off before she can say anything.

“Poor caged bird.” There is a hint of amusement in Delilah's tone. “They've clipped your wings haven't they?… Why don't you just run away?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next few chapters planned out however I'm not sure if I'll continue the fic. Feedback is encouraged.


End file.
